64 Ways I Love You
by unlikelythingshappenallthetime
Summary: Series of short Klaine one shots based on 64 damn prompts
1. 2 am

**A/N this is going to be 64 fluffy Klaine one shots based on 64 damn prompts I hope you enjoy and review.**

2 a.m.

When Blaine heard his phone ringing at 2 am on a school night needless to say he was not to pleased. At least he wasn't pleased until he saw the caller ID of his boyfriend.

"Hey Kurt wassup" Blaine mumbled sleepily.

"I just had a nightmare about you and wanted to hear your voice," Kurt's replied. It sounded like he'd been crying.

"what happened?" asked Blaine now giving Kurt his full attention.

"It's silly," said Kurt, "you'll laugh at me."

"Kurt I would never laugh at you. You can tell me"

"I dreamed that the bullies at my school beat you up and you went to the hospital, and oh Blaine, I was just so scared. I'm sorry I woke you up." Kurt sounded like he was on the verge of tears again"

"You don't have to be sorry Kurt," Blaine said, his heart breaking at the thought of his amazing boyfriend alone in his room crying, "I'm glad you woke me up, because now I get to tell you that I love you, and no bully can ever take that from us. Nothing will ever stop me from being with you when you need me."

Blaine heard Kurt sniffle on the other side of the phone, "thank you Blaine," Kurt said his voice sounding much steadier, "I love you too."


	2. Metaphor

**A/N I actualrealize this one, even though i had a hard time coming up with the metaphors and I know they're not that good, but Blaine's kinda cheesy anyways. Please review :)**

Metaphors

Kurt sighed, running his hand through his hair as he attempted to do his English homework. Metaphors, he hated metaphors they were so confusing.  
>"Hello their beautiful," Kurt jumped at the sound of Blaine's voice. He hadn't even noticed his boyfriend slide into the sear next to him. "Need help?"<p>

"Yes," Kurt grumbled, "I just don't understand metaphors,"

"Metaphors aren't so bad, their pretty much just comparisons that don't use like or as, Blaine explained. When Kurt still looked confused Blaine continued, "for example, your eyes are the endless ocean" Kurt blushed at the compliment and looked down at his paper, but Blaine gently lifted his chin, looking into Kurt's eyes, "you are the sun and the moon to me," Blaine continued, and Kurt felt his breath catch in he chest at the love in Blaine's eyes. "Our love is a book, and these little moments are the pages," and with that Blaine leaned in, capturing Kurt's lips on his own.

Maybe metaphors weren't so bad Kurt decided.


	3. Sky

**A/N I hope you like this one I like the idea of Blaine being the kind of person who just lays in the grass and watches the clouds.**

Sky

Blaine loved to lie on his back and just look at the sky. The vast expanse of blue made his troubles seem so small. It was a clear warm day and Blaine found himself once again laying on the ground staring at the sky and willing his troubles to wash away. He barely even noticed when Kurt came to sit beside him, and without asking any questions, Kurt lied down next to Blaine, not worrying about ruining his clothes, and watched the clouds lazily crawl across the sky.

It was such a clear day that you could see the moon, even though it wasn't night time. "I would go to the moon and back again for you Blaine," Kurt whispered simply. That was all he said, but right now for Blaine, that was enough.


	4. Lost Scene

**A/N This one is based on the scene they were supposed to have in Extraordinary Christmas where Blaine gives Kurt a promise ring made of bubble gum wrappers I was so heartbroken they never showed it, but oh well. I know that you're busy but I hope you find the time to review (charlieissocoollike reference yay)**

Lost Scene

Blaine held his breath as his boyfriend slowly opened the tiny boy Blaine had given him for Christmas. He knew the ring itself was worthless, just some bubble gum wrappers shaped to form a ring, but the idea was huge, it was a promise ring after all. When Kurt saw the little bubble gum wrapper ring he just stared, saying nothing, and Blaine was suddenly scared, "I know it's not much, and you deserve so much better Kurt," he tried to explain, "but my parents are getting a divorce and it's all I could afford. I completely understand if you hate-"

Kurt cut him off, gently pressing his lips to Blaine's, leaving Blaine breathless. "It's perfect, because it's ours"


	5. Degrees

**A/N I'll admit I had a hard time with this one, but I hope you enjoy it :) please review **

Degrees

Kurt couldn't remember why he thought it was a good idea to go on a date outside with Blaine when it was freakin 95 degrees outside. The two boys walked down the streets of Lima Ohio trying to think of a way to cool off, their sweaty hand linked.

"We should get ice cream," said Blaine perking up as he saw and ice cream truck stop nearby.

"Blaine," said Kurt raising an eyebrow, "ice cream makes you fat."

"Awww please Kurt," begged Blaine giving Kurt his adorable puppy dog eyes that he knew his boyfriend couldn't resist, "it's so hot"

"Fine," Kurt grumbled, and Blaine excitedly dragged his boyfriend to the ice cream truck. The two boys were soon sharing a large bowl of mint ice cream, and kurt had to admit it was extremely delicious and refreshing. The two boys spent the next few minutes sitting in the shade of a tree giggling and taking turns feeding each other ice cream.


	6. Seize the Day

**A/N I think this might be my favorite one so far :)**

Seize the Day

It was a snow day in Lima and Kurt and Blaine were stuck in Dalton all day. All the other students were spending the day sleeping in and lounging about their rooms, but Blaine had insisted on seizing the day, and woke up at five in the morning to drag a half asleep Kurt outside to watch the sun rise.

"Blaine can't we watch the sun rise some other day," mumbled Kurt as Blaine dragged outside of the warm school and into the freezing cold lawn that was now covered in a blanket of white.

"C'mon Kurt todays the perfect day," said Blaine, happily, "trust me it will be worth it." Kurt seriously doubted this, but was willing to sit outside in the snow with his boyfriend, because it seemed to make him so happy.

The two boys sat bundled up in blankets in silence for several minutes. The the snow slowly started to change from white into a creamy orange, and the golden sun began to peak over the horizon bathing the gray sky with shades of purple and pink. The snow sparkled gloriously, taking the two boys breath away as the warm golden glow seemed to envelope them. Kurt rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder and sighed contentedly, "Thank you," he breathed into Blaine's ear.

"Any time," murmured Blaine glancing down at his boyfriends face, which was filled with a child like wonder and the beautiful sunrise.


	7. Opposite

**A/N this one was kind of tricky to, but over all I was pretty pleased with the result. I'm like Rachel I need reviews to live! Well that might not be the exact quote but whatever :)**

Opposite

Blaine was Kurt's opposite in so many ways, that some people would think it would be hard for the to get along. For example Kurt found football to be incredibly boring, but Blaine loved spending his Sundays with his eyes glued to the tv screen watching a bunch of guys running around hitting each other. Also Kurt loved fashion and found every opportunity to look his best, but Blaine on the other hand had a horrendous sense of fashion, and often Kurt would have to choose an outfit for his boyfriend, because he could not stand the idea of walking around public with a fashion disaster.

Even with their differences though Kurt and Blaine were perfect for each other, because as much as Blaine loved football he would rather spend his Sundays shopping or watching Disney movies with Kurt. Kurt also loved to spend days with Blaine where he didn't have to worry about fashion and they could lounge around and cuddle in sweatpants and t-shirts. No matter how opposite Kurt and Blaine were it didn't matter, because simply put they were in love.


	8. Passions Run

**A/N okay I trying to post this before the new glee episode and I'm so freakin excited I hope Finn and Rachel dont get married and theres a lot of Klaine. Anyways I hope you like this story. I had no idea what passions run meant so if you know please tell me :)**

Passions Run

When Blaine came over one day to surprise Kurt with a visit the last place he expected to find Kurt was in Burt's car garage working under a greasy car. "Kurt?" said Blaine, completely confused.  
>Kurt's slid himself out from under the car and smiled at Blaine, wiping the grime for his had onto his coveralls, seriously Kurt Hummel was wearing coveralls! "Blaine what's up" he said, looking very pleased to see his boyfriend.<br>"I didn't know you liked cars," said Blaine stating at Kurt whose face was smeared with grease.  
>"Yeah ever since my dad has me help him in the shop as a little kid I always liked them. It was something I could do to clear my mind." Kurt said shrugging, "I guess some passions just run in the family"<br>Blaine just shook his head. Kurt would never cease to surprise him.


	9. Connection

**A/N I had a hard time deciding what to do with this one, but I think it turned out pretty cute. I hope you like it and review :)**

Connection

From the day Blaine met Kurt he had felt a strange connection. He didn't know if it was because he saw himself in Kurt, being bullied because of his sexuality, but something about the almost angelic looking boy told him that this was one of those moments that was going to change his life. Something about Kurt made him take him by the hand, made him sing to him even though they had only just met, text him to have courage, become his friend.  
>At some point through all this Blaine let Kurt in, and without Blaine noticing it Kurt was soon his best friend, Kurt the boy he just happened to meet on the stairs. This connection to the boy on the stairs, changed Blaine's life, and to some it might just seem like a random coincidence, but Blaine liked to believe it was true love or fate, what can he say, he's a bit of a romantic.<p> 


	10. Lull and Storm

**A/N okay so i just finished watching the new glee episode and I am just lying on my couch bawling my eyes out because of Quinn. I was never a huge Quinn fan, but she went through so much freakin crap and her life was finally turning around. If she dies I don't know what I'm going to do but I don't think i can wait until the next glee episode. And for the first time I actually felt sorry for karofsky I'm going to feel bad whenever I put him in a bad light in my Klaine stories this episode just made me cry so much! Review I'm not even going to put a smiley face here because I'm just so sad. Now I'm going to curl up in my sock drawer and sleep for days.**

Lull and Storm

Kurt climbed up the stairs of the Anderson's house, not sure what he would see when he reached Blaine's room. For some reason Blaine had texted Kurt asking for him to come over in the middle of a huge storm, and without a question or hesitation, Kurt had come.  
>When he opened Blaine's door he was surprised to see the lights were off even though it was very dark outside, and then he saw his boyfriend curled up in his bed shivering with fright. Kurt walked over to Blaine's bed and curled up next to Blaine, shielding him from the noise of the storm outside. He didn't know why Blaine was afraid of storms, and he would probably ask him later, but for now Kurt whispered sweet nothings into his boyfriends ear, until eventually the two boys fell asleep, still cuddled together on Blaine's bed.<p> 


	11. Animal

Animal

"Kurt?" Blaine asked his boyfriend one lazy summer afternoon when they were curled up at the park having a picnic, "if you could be an animal what would you be?"  
>"Not a dolphin," Kurt laughed thinking about Brittany, but after thinking for a few minutes he answered more seriously, "probably a peacock. They have such nice feathers. Then I would look fashionable all the time, and I wouldn't be trying to be like the other birds, I'd be myself and stand out. What about you Blaine?"<br>"I would want to be a lion, maybe then I would be as brave as you. I'm serious Kurt you're the bravest person I know," Blaine said as he saw Kurt roll his eyes, "I know I was always telling you to have courage, but in the end you were the one who showed me how to be brave and stand up for myself. Besides I have always wanted to visit mars."


	12. Children

**A/N Awww this one is definitely my favorite so far, because I love Harry potter and I just really like how this one turned out :) please review**

Children

When Kurt and Blaine left the movie theater after the midnight premier of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2, they were both crying. Kurt has started crying as soon as the title appeared on the screen, but Blaine hadn't felt the tears start streaming down his face until Snape died. After the got in Blaine's car they sat in silence for several minutes, except for the occasional sniffle.  
>"It's really over isn't it Blaine," Kurt said at last, his voice shaking.<br>Blaine sat in thought for a minute before saying, "I don't think it's really over until we let it end," he said with a quavering smile, "We're still going to reread the books, and stay up late at night watching Harry and Hermione dance around the tent. You'll still tell me what a jerk Ron is, and I'll still tell you how brave he is," Blaine continued with a chuckle, "and we're going to read the books to our children," at this Kurt felt his breath catch I his chest, he turned to look Blaine in the eyes, the tears no longer rolling down his cheeks, "and I'm going to cry when Fred dies, think I must have read something wrong when I realize Harry has to die. I'm going to smile like an idiot when Ron and Hermione kiss, laugh with the people I've come to view as old friends even though we've never met, and when it's over, I'll cry all over again." Blaine finished. They sat in silence again for a few moments, thinking about all the times they dressed up for the movies and the books, patiently awaiting their Hogwarts letters, and all the other memories the series had given them.  
>Finally Kurt smiled, "I can't wait."<p> 


	13. We All Float On

**A/N I hope you like this one too and if you like these Klaine stories I also have another ongoing Klaine story called Unlikely Things Happen All the Time. So far I'm really liking it so feel free to check it out oh and please review**

We All Float On

It always amazed Kurt when he looked back to see his much Blaine had changed his life. He now had a new zest for life he hadn't even known he eases missing. The strangest part though, was how the rest of the world remained the same. The homeless guy at McDonalds was still homeless, no miraculous savior had entered his life. The woman next door was still struggling to make ends meet as a sing mother. The people on the streets continued to trudge gloomily to work.  
>No one noticed the boy that now went everywhere with a smile on his face humming Teenage Dream. It was as if Kurt was in a completely new world, a world where everything might not be perfect, but made every day something to look forward to. The rest of us though, we all float on.<p> 


	14. Chess

**A/N I hope you like this one and I'm going to try to post at 1 of the prompts every day.**

Chess

Kurt had learned to play chess because he knew Blaine loved it. So one rainy summer day, when the two boys plans for the day were spoiled, Kurt took out a chess board, "Kurt didn't know you could play chess," said Blaine delighted.

"I couldn't, but I learned so I could surprise you," said Kurt smiling lovingly at his boyfriend and soon the two boys were lounging on the floor with a plate of cookies and two glasses of milk.

So when Burt heard giggling from the living room and went to investigate, he was expecting to see the two boys possibly doing inappropriate things on his couch. What he didn't expect was to see Kurt sitting on the floor with Blaine giggling and throwing pieces of his cookie at Blaine's chess pieces to try and knock them over because he'd lost. It was then that Burt decided he could grow to love the little curly haired boy who had changed Kurt's life so much, and that if one day his baby boy did get married it wouldn't be so bad if it was with Blaine.


	15. Duty

**A/N I like this one too. Wahhh I wish Blaine was my boyfriend. Please review. Oh and I know I mentioned the glee episode earlier, but I forgot to mention that this episode was regionals which means it is Kurt and Blaine's one year anniversary in a way so through my tears I'm smiling with pride for them :). Please review**

Duty

It had been an extremely long day for Kurt Hummel and he needed to let it out to the one person he knew would listen, Blaine. Kurt had been venting to his boyfriend for the better part of an hour now, and Blaine had listened intently through out it all. Suddenly, in the middle of a story about being slushied, Kurt said, "You know you don't have to listen to me vent. I know it must be annoying. It's not like it's your duty as my boyfriend to have to listen to me complain about my problems."

"Kurt I want you to tell me about your problems, and I'll never view it as a duty. I wish I could take all of your troubles away, because you of all people deserve to be happy, but the best I can do is lessen your load, and I'm glad to do it." Blaine replied looking Kurt in the eyes to show him that he really meant it.

Kurt could only smile at the amazing boy sitting in front of him on his bed. He didn't know what he had done to deserve Blaine, and he would always be grateful. "Come on Blaine, its time for me to stop feeling sorry for myself and do something to make me feel better, so let's go make chocolate chop cookies. I know they're your favorites," he said taking his boyfriend's hand and pulling him to the door. As they were about to leave Kurt's room, Kurt turned around to look at Blaine, "And I am happy," and with that Kurt leaned in to give Blaine a gentle sweet kiss


	16. Rip

**A/N So I like this one too, because I like to show that Blaine has his weird little quirks too. He's not perfect after all, even though it seems like it :). Anyways this is the only one I'm posting today, because I want to work on some other fanfictions, like Unlikely Things Happen All the Time, which is a Klaine story, and I'm starting one called Letters to Quinn. Anyhoo please review. Oh and there's a Little Mermaid reference that I added, because I was listening to Darren Criss sing Part of Your World (that man seriously makes me want to melt)**

Rip

Blaine was a very composed person, so when he came running into Kurt's room in a panic, Kurt expected the worst. Kurt immediately rushed to his boyfriend, who looked close to tears and wrapped his arms around him. "Shhh, it's okay Blaine. Tell me what's wrong," Kurt said, running his hand up and down Blaine's back in an attempt to comfort him.  
>"My blazer, Kurt, I ripped my blazer," sobbed Blaine into Kurt's shoulder. Kurt stopped himself from laughing, because he knew Blaine's blazers were very important to him, but this seemed a little overdramatic, even for Kurt.<br>"Blaine you've got like twenty other blazers, you can just wear those," Kurt said soothingly.  
>"But this blazer was my favorite," said Blaine looking up at his boyfriend, and Kurt was surprised to see that Blaine was blushing.<br>"How isn't that blazer different from any of your others," said Kurt, slightly exasperated.  
>"It's the blazer I was wearing when I met you," Blaine mumbled, looking down at his feet to hide his blush. Kurt felt his heart soar, because it was times like this that showed him that Blaine really did love him as much as he loved Blaine. Kurt smiled lovingly at his boyfriend. He kissed the top of Blaine's head, "I can sew it for you."<p> 


	17. Missing Time

**A/N I like this one, because I've always imagined that Blaine tries to be perfect for his dad, because all sons look up to their dads. At least Blaine has Kurt to love him though, even if his dad won't. That's right who's being the awesome boyfriend now! Go Kurt :) please review**

Missing Time

When Blaine called Kurt to come over, practically in tears, Kurt didn't give it a second thought before leaving his friends from New Directions, who he hadn't seen in weeks, to help his boyfriend. Kurt drove to Dalton, where Blaine told him to meet him, even though Blaine was supposed to be spending the weekend with his family. He went up to Blaine's dorm and opened the door. When Blaine saw Kurt walk in, he immediately ran into his arms and began sobbing onto Kurt's shoulder.

"Blaine, what's wrong," asked Kurt, gently leading Blaine over to the couch and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend protectively.

"It's my dad," Blaine sobbed, and Kurt's heart sank, knowing how much Blaine's father disapproved of his son being gay, "I came home and we got in an argument. He still wants me to break up with you, insisting that I'm only going through a phase. I told him I love you, and he said that maybe I was just a disgusting fag after all," continued Blaine , sobbing harder than ever, "so I ran out and came back here."

Kurt's heart felt like it was breaking, hearing the words Blaine's father had said to his own son. Blaine was such an amazing person and most parents would be so proud to have raised such a talented, compassionate, and generous son, but Blaine's own father kept making his son feel like he would never be good enough. Kurt knew that what hurt Blaine the most wasn't the words, because they were called fags all the time and Blaine always let it role right off him, it was the fact that Blaine still loved his father, and wanted his approval. It hurt Blaine so much knowing that his father would never accept him.

"Blaine you are amazing," Kurt said looking down lovingly at the boy trembling in his arms, "There are so many people who love you just the way you are. You have changed so many peoples lives, including mine. I love you Blaine, and I can't stop your dad from saying horrible things to you, but I can always and will always be here for you to lean on."

The two boys sat silently for several minutes, and eventually Blaine's sobs faded away, "Kurt," Blaine said, his head still resting on the taller boys shoulder, "I'm sorry I made you miss time with your friends."

"I always have time for you," Kurt whispered, pulling the shorter boy closer to him.


	18. Crest

**A/N I know this one is kind of short, but I didn't want to change it, because I really like it. By the way I've started another story called Letters to Quinn, please check it out.**

Crest

Kurt's life had been hard. It seemed like a mountain with no end in sight, and sometimes Kurt wondered if he would ever reach the crest, if things would ever get easier. Then one day they did. That day was the day Kurt met Blaine on the stairs of Dalton. Kurt didn't realize he'd reached the crest until he was talking to Blaine after the warblers performance and Kurt heard the words he had never thought he'd hear, "I know how you feel"

It was then Kurt realized that the worst of the struggle was over, he'd finally reached the crest of the mountain. He continued to cultivate a close friendship with Blaine and it was as if he was finally looking at the life that could be his from the top of his mountain, and it was beautiful. Now he only had to climb down to meet it.

There were still bumps in the road, but falling wasn't so bad when you had someone to catch you.


	19. Itch

**A/N here's another prompt, and I plan on posting another one tonight :) please review**

Itch

Something was bothering Blaine, but he didn't know what. All he could figure out was that it had something to do with his beat friend, Kurt Hummel. It was really frustrating, it was like an itch he couldn't quite reach, and he knew if he scratched it everything would feel better.

This problem had started not to long ago, around Valentines day, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. Whenever he was with Kurt though, it felt much more important to know what was bothering him.

It just got worse and more irritating everyday, if only he knew what it was about Kurt that was making him feel so different. He had found himself just staring at Kurt more and more often and finding more excuses to spend time with his best friend. If only he knew why.

And then it hit him. It was the week of regionals, and Pavarotti had suffered a tragic fate. Kurt had come in dressed in black, tears streaming down his face, but he had never looked more beatiful. He had started to sing, his beautiful voice filling the room, and it felt to Blaine like they were being sung to by an glorious angel. And then he realized what was so different about him. He was in love with Kurt Hummel. Finally everything felt right.


	20. Explode

**A/N this is another one that got sort of off topic, but I really like it anyways, because you've got to love an opportunitorrid a Harry Potter reference right ;) anywaysdo would love a review**

Explode

"Blaine?" Kurt asked one day when he and his boyfriend were laying lazily in the shade of a tree in the Hummel-Hudson's yard, "Why don't you ever get mad?"

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked with a laugh looking curiously over at the taller boy.

"When people call us names and stuff, or when your dad says something awful to you. I mean sometimes it makes you sad, but you never get mad at them."

"Well sometimes I do get mad, when I just can't stop myself and feel like I'm just going to explode if I hold my anger inside any longer," Blaine said after a while, "but this is our fight, and we get to choose wether we want to fight it with violence or with love. When I fell in love with you I realized that our love would be far stronger than their hate, and we will win. Someday."

"What makes you so sure we can win?"

"Because we have something they don't,"

"What's that"

"Something worth fighting for," Blaine said, smiling at his boyfriend, knowing he would recognize the Harry Potter reference.

"You're such a dork," Kurt giggled. He leaned over and kissed Blaine softly on the lips, "but you're right" he whisper, his breath sweet on Blaine's lips

"I know," Blaine breathed.


	21. Rise

**A/N I really like this one too :)it wasn't my original plan for the prompt, but I like this one better.**

Rise

Blaine loved baking at the Hummel-Hudson's house. Well Kurt did most of the baking while Blaine watched, because Blaine was a disaster in the kitchen. Blaine sat on the counter humming happily to himself while he watched Kurt make bread. Kurt looked so adorable with flour smudged on his nose.

"What?" Kurt asked suddenly noticing Blaine staring at him.

"Nothing I was just thinking about how much I love you," Blaine said, and Kurt smiled sweetly at him. Kurt walked over to stand between Blaine's legs. With Blaine sitting on the counter he was actually taller than Kurt for once.

"I wouldn't call that nothing," Kurt said softly, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck to pull him in for a kiss. Blaine placed his hands gently on Kurt's hips. He loved this boy so much.

"Woah dudes!" shouted Finn choosing this moment to walk into the kitchen, "I'm totally cool with you guys dating and all, but making out on the counter I eat on is not okay!"

Blaine chuckled softly and Kurt scowled at Finn, "sorry Finn it won't happen again," Blaine said his hands still on Kurt's hips. Finn seemed to accept this as a reasonable apology, and now noticed the bread Kurt was making.

"Ooooh bread," Finn said his face lighting up.

"I'm not so sure I will want to give you any if you keep interrupting my time with my boyfriend," threatened Kurt, beating Finn away with the whisk. Finn took the not so subtle hint and left.

"Blaine Anderson you are such a distraction," Kurt said returning to his baking, "I don't know why I ask you to bake with me" Blaine pretended to pout and continued to watch his boyfriend bake.

After working for several minutes in silence, Kurt finally said, "Well now we have to wait for it to rise for a while so we might as well find something to do,"

Blaine quickly hopped off the counter and wound his arms around the taller boy, "I'm sure we'll think of something," he whispered pressing his lips to Kurt's.

Oh yeah, this was why Kurt liked baking with Blaine.


	22. Crumble

**A/N Finally I'm posting another prompt. I know it's been longer than I would've liked since I updated, but I've been busy with school and soccer, but I plan to update again tonight so I hope you enjoy and please review**

Crumble

Ever since he turned fourteen, Blaine has been building walls. He had been an open friendly child. He was very outgoing and had tons of friends. His dad was so proud of him. In middle school things began to change, Blaine was still very popular, he even joined the football team. Even though he loved football, Blaine preferred singing, dancing, and acting, but he would never tell his friends that, because the kids like that were weird everyone knew that.

Blaine only sang in the confines of his room, it was those little moments in his room he looked forward to the most. The all of Blaine's friends on the football team started to get girlfriends. They talked about how hot the cheerleaders were, but although Blaine would never admit it, he didn't find any of them attractive. It slowly started to dawn on him how different he really was. He heard about gay kids. They were always getting beaten up, ecspecially by Blaine's friends, but Blaine never joined in.

Then in 8th grade he met Joe. Joe transferred from California, and he was tall, strong, and tan with long blonde hair. Joe joined the football team and was soon one of Blaine's best friends. Blaine found himself wanting to spend more and more time with Joe. He still didn't figure it out until Joe started to date the prettiest cheerleader in school. Blaine was surprised by how jealous he felt, and he tried to convince himself it was because he was attracted to the girl, but it wasn't. Finally it made sense to him why he didn't quite fit in with everyone else, he was gay.

He decided it would be best to tell Joe how he felt, Joe would understand, he was Blaine's best friend after all. So on day after football practice after everyone had changed in the locker room, Blaine told Noe how he felt. He didn't know exactly what he had been expecting, maybe an understanding smile or a reassurance that it was okay, but what he didn't expect was a punch in the face and being called a fat by the boy who had ten minutes ago been his best friend.

After this things only go worse. Joe told everyone at school that Blaine was gay, and in one day Blaine went from being one of the most popular kids at school to being an outcast. He was beaten up regularly by his own teammates until he had no choice but to quit the team. He was always the kid who didn't have a partner or was picked last for a team, and it hurt worse than he had ever imagined.

He decided it would be best for him to come out to his family before they heard it from someone else, at least he could count on them to support him. Once again he was shocked to be shunned and ridiculed, but this time by his own family. That night, while he cried himself to sleep, Blaine vowed never to let himself be hurt like that again. So he began building walls.

When he transferred to Dalton Blaine had the chance to start over, but he couldn't. He didn't let anyone very close to him, even his closest friends Wes and David often felt like they barely knew him. Finally though Blaine was able to sing and dance outside of his room. Singing with the warblers was the only time he let his feelings show just the slightest bit. It seemed like Blaine would make it through high school just the way he wanted, alone but safe. Then he met Kurt Hummel.

Kurt reminded Blaine of himself, but at the same time he reminded Blaine of everything he wished he was. Kurt was brave, he stood up to the bullies at his school, he had friends and family who loved and accepted him. And it was then, that Blaine felt his walls start to crumble just a little. He started to spend more and more time with Kurt, and he found out they had so much in common, and each day, Blaine broke out of the shell he had built just a little bit. He also noticed how much Kurt loved in his life, his family, his friends, singing, New Directions, clothes, Broadway, and so much more. Wes and David noticed the change Kurt was bringing out in their friend, and they too began to chisel away at Blaine's walls, getting closer and closer to him.

By Valentines, Blaine was allowing himself to create bonds with people more than ever, he even sang to a guy that he thought he liked. Once again though, Blaine was rejected, but this time he had Kurt, Wes, David, and all the Warblers there for him. He began to realize that maybe it was worth being hurt every now and then if it meant he got to live the life he was living now, a life where every day was something to look forward to.

Then one day Kurt sang Blackbird. He looked so sad. Blaine watched as Kurt walked around the room tears streaming down his face, singing his heart out. Why would Kurt let himself get so attached to the bird when he must have known that at some point the bird would die. Then it hit Blaine, Kurt loved that bird and if you love something or someone, that feeling is worth all the hurt. At long last Blaine's walls crumbled completely.


	23. Range

Range

Blaine and Kurt were curled up on Kurt's bed one Saturday afternoon watching Wicked when Blaine paused the movie and turned to Kurt, "I wish I had the vocal range to sing Defying Gravity" he mused glancing at his boyfriend.

"I'm sure you could if you practiced," replied Kurt, "I could help you. I even sang it once for Glee club," Blaine's head spun around towards his Kurt.

"Your range is that good?" he asked, triangle eyebrows raised in surprise.

"It's not that big of a deal," Kurt muttered blushing.

"Are you kidding Kurt! I mean I knew you were amazing, but...Wow! Can you sing it for me?" Blaine asked eagerly, "please please please!" he begged giving Kurt the puppy dog eyes he knew his boyfriend couldn't resist. Kurt sighed, but he couldn't resist smiling at the adorable boy resting on his shoulder.

"Fine," Kurt grumbled pretending to be cross. He remained curled up with Blaine as he sang, Blaine gazing at him adoringly, and he could hear Blaine gasp slightly when he hit the high F. When he finished, Blaine remained in contented silence for a few minutes.

"I knew Rachel was wrong." Blaine chuckled. Kurt let out a fake gasp.

"Blaine did you just trick me into hitting a high F" Kurt said pretending to be scandalized.

"Not really," Blaine replied smiling, "I could have just asked you to do that, but I really wanted to hear you sing that song. I figured you'd want to, because Burt told me you threw the competition, so I wanted to give you the chance to really sing it. I know it's one of your favorite songs so it must have killed you to do that. You're amazing you know?"

Kurt snuggled closer to Blaine, "You make me feel like I'm defying gravity," he sighed.


	24. FightFlight

**A/N this one's kind of short, but I hope you like it. By the way I couldn't resist the Disney reference :) Yep I'm kind of a dork**

Fight/Flight

Being Kurt's boyfriend wasn't easy. Blaine knew that even before they started dating. Kurt could be high maintenance, bitchy, and kind of a diva, but he was also kind, compassionate, and brave. Blaine loved him for all these things, he even loved his boyfriend for the things he was ashamed of. Being a gay couple in Ohio was hard though, they couldn't walk hand in hand without fear of being ridiculed. Thy constantly had to fight to prove that their love was stronger than the world's hate. Often it would have been easier for Blaine to give up, run away from their relationship, run away from who they were. He didn't though, because for Blaine Kurt was a guy worth fighting for... Dangit Blaine's been watching too much Disney.


	25. Acid

**A/N I really like this one, because I've been waiting for the chance to use that "Clockwork Prince" quote, because I think it describes Blaine's feelings perfectly. Anyways I hope you like it and please review. **

Acid

One Saturday afternoon, Blaine was going over to Kurt's house as usual. He was climbing up the stairs to Kurt's room, and was surprised to hear yelling. "Finn Hudson if you don't leave right now I swear I will hide the tv remote. I don't want your help," Kurt yelled, his tone like acid. This was quickly followed by Finn storming downstairs into the kitchen. Blaine peeked cautiously into his boyfriend's room to make sure he wasn't in any immediate danger. Hearing the door open, Kurt spun around, "Finn what don't you understand abou-" he stopped when he saw Blaine standing in the doorway.

Kurt flopped down on his bed, exhaustedly, "What do you want?" he muttered, slightly less angrily.

"I want you to tell me what's wrong" Blaine responded crouching beside Kurt's bed to look his boyfriend in the eyes.

"It's just been a really crappy week. I've been taking all of my anger out on Finn even though I know he doesn't deserve it. Most of all I kiss seeing you every day since I transferred," Kurt mumbled, not looking Blaine in the eyes.

Blaine sighed, "I miss you too. More than you know," Kurt rolled his eyes disbelievingly, "You know what I like to do when I'm having a bad day, especially when I'm missing you?" Blaine asked gazing adoringly at the defeated looking boy beside him. Kurt shrugged. "I like to read. So that's what I'm going to do for you now. I brought the perfect book, because it makes me think of you, so scoot over and get comfortable." Kurt raised an eyebrow skeptically at the book in Blaine's hand, "Clockwork Prince", but moved over so that Blaine could lay beside him.

Blaine read through the book without stopping for a long time, and Kurt began to feel soothed by the sound of his boyfriend's voice. He had curled up against Blaine, his head on Blaine chest, enjoying the way Blaine's words rumbled through his chest. Suddenly Blaine put the book down. "Why'd you stop," pouted Kurt adorably, lifting his head to look at his boyfriend, "What was Jem about to say?"

"I stopped because I know this part by heart since I've read it so much. It makes me think of you, and I want you to understand I mean every word," Blaine said gently lifting Kurt's chin to look him in the eyes, "I cannot explain love," he recited passionately, "I could not tell you if I loved you the first moment I saw you, or if it was the second or third or fourth. But I remember the first moment I looked at you walking toward me and realized that somehow the rest of the world seemed to vanish when I was with you. That you were the center of everything I did felt and thought." Blaine finished. They sat in silence for a moment, before Kurt slowly leaned in and gently captured Blaine's lips against his own.

But you see that's the thing about a strong acid, you need an equally strong base to cancel it out and make pure water.


	26. Colors

**A/N yayy finally thought of what to write for this prompt I hope you like it :) and please review**

Colors

Kurt was lying on his bed on Saturday afternoon randomly doodling in his sketchbook. This book had once been dedicated to planning outfits, but lately had just ended up being pictures of Blaine and him and little hearts with their names in them. Unfortunately Blaine was spending the weekend in New York. He continued to draw for about an hour and didn't even notice the short curly haired boy walk up behind him. "Hello beautiful," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, climbing onto the bed behind him. Kurt jumped and hastily tried to close his sketchbook, but Blaine was too fast and snatched it out of his hand. Kurt blushed and avoided Blaine's eyes as his boyfriend flipped through the colorful drawings.

After a while Blaine chuckled, "at least I know it's not just me," tossing Kurt one of the notebooks he had left at the Hummel's house one day while doing homework. Kurt turned the pages and a smile slid across his face at the little hearts drawn in the margin, around his own name drawn in hundreds of different ways and colors. Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug and they laid cuddled on the bed just enjoying each others presence.

"I thought you were supposed to go to New York with your family," Kurt said looking over curiously at the boy beside him.

"I got on the plane, but I flew back when we got there, because I missed you too much. My parents didn't care anyways. I've never been before and I want my first time in New York to be with you when we're moving in to an apartment of our own," Blaine replied smiling happily at the boy resting on his chest.

"I love you," Kurt whispered, hugging his boyfriend more closely.


	27. Give

**A/N okay so I finally posted again and I know this ones kind of long and branches off from the prompt, but I hope you like it and please review :)**

Give

It was Blaine's birthday. He usually looked forward to his birthday, his father was nicer than usual to him and was able to treat Blaine like his son again for that one day. Blaine hadn't expected things to different this year, well maybe a little, because he had invited Kurt to have dinner with him. He had been hopeful that this one time his father would accept him and his relationship even just for one night.

He had been heart broken when his father told him the morning of his birthday that he and Blaine's mother would be out of town on business for their only child's birthday, and that they were leaving immediately. He claimed he had forgotten it was Blaine's birthday, but Blaine knew this was a lie, because he had been gushing about Kurt coming over for weeks. Blaine didn't say anything as his parents walked out of the door ten minutes later, he didn't even have the strength to cry.

Blaine tried to keep his voice from shaking when he called Kurt that evening to tell him that the plans were off. "Hey Kurt," Blaine said when his boyfriend answered.

"Why hello gorgeous," Kurt's angelic voice rang through the phone and Blaine could practically hear the smile in the other boy's voice.

"Um I'm sorry, but my parents had to go out of town on business, so we won't be able to all have dinner together." Blaine said his voice falsely cheery.

Kurt was silent for a few moments, then he replied firmly, "I'll be there to pick you up in a few minutes. We're having dinner at my house with my family." he didn't give Blaine a chance to argue, before hanging up. Grudgingly Blaine got ready. It wasn't that he didn't like going over Kurt's house, on the contrary he felt more at home there than at his own house where everyone refused to look him in the eye. It was just that he felt bad that he was always going over the Hummel-Hudson's house, and he was worried that it might annoy Kurt's family.

Soon the doorbell rang and when Blaine opened the door to see his beautiful boyfriend he couldn't help but cheer up a little bit. Kurt offered Blaine his hand, which the shorter boy accepted gratefully and the pair hopped into Kurt's car and set of to the Hummel-Hudson's house. When they arrived, Kurt brought Blaine into the family room, where Burt and Carole were sitting side by side on the couch. They smiled warmly at the two boys when they came in, "You okay kiddo?" Burt asked sadly at the defeated look on Blaine's face. Blaine tried to pull his usual charming smile, but today he couldn't. Kurt squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Dad I think Blaine and I are just going to go up to my room for a while," Kurt said and Burt nodded understandingly. Once in Kurt's room, Kurt gently lead Blaine to the bed and held him tightly, rubbing his back soothingly, and a last Blaine let out all of the pain he had been holding in. He sobbed into Kurt's shoulder for about half an hour. When he finally stopped long enough to look up at his boyfriend he saw that Kurt also had tears streaming down his face. Blaine gently brushed one away with his thumb, "Why are you crying. Please don't think this is your fault," Blaine pleaded.

"Blaine I'm crying because I know you think this is your fault," Kurt sighed with a wavering smile.

"It's just that I know I'll never be good enough for my dad. I can help but think that maybe if I was normal, my family wou-" Kurt stopped him by placing a finger on the shorter boys lips.

"Don't ever say that," he said quietly, "you don't have to be normal. You are amazing Blaine. You give so much for other people, and there are so many people that love you for it. Now I have something to give to you." Kurt pulled out a small wrapped package, "Happy birthday,"

Blaine smiled sweetly up at the adorable boy beside him, "you know you didn't have to get me a present. You're all I'll ever need,"

Kurt lightly brushed the tears off Blaine's face, "Just open it"

Blaine carefully unwrapped the package and a very plain book fell into his lap. He raised his eyebrows curiously at Kurt, but Kurt just smiled at him reassuringly. He flipped open the first page. On the inside of the cover, Kurt had handwritten a small note "Hey beautiful. So I made you this for your birthday. I've actually been working on it ever since we started dating. I know it's not as perfect as you deserve, but I hold you like it. I love you." Blaine felt tears begin to well up in his eyes again, but this time they were tears of happiness. He slowly flipped over each page. They were all dedicated to a different moment that Kurt and Blaine had together, filled with pictures of the two of them, the spaces between pages filled in with song lyrics and I love you's. Blaine looked through the book, each page progressing further along they relationship, until the last filled in page, which was about two thirds of the way in, was of a picture taken two days ago. It was Blaine's favorite, the two of them were in the snow, and Blaine had snuck up behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around the taller boy's waist. His head was resting in Kurt's shoulder and Kurt had turned his head to look him in the eyes, their noses just barely touching. The love in their eyes was undeniable.

Blaine looked up at Kurt, the other boy was fighting nervously with his sweater, "I got they idea when you told me that our love was a book and the little moments were the pages. I don't ever want to forget any one of those little moments," Kurt looked shyly over at Blaine.

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt passionately conveying all the live he felt at that moment in one kiss. Suddenly the door open and Finn burst in, ending the moment. "Crap! Sorry guys," he said noticing the boys' position.

"It's fine Finn," Kurt said, slightly annoyed by his half brother's timing, "what do you want?"

"I just wanted to know if maybe you guys wanted to come to my room, and maybe Blaine and I could play some Black Ops" Finn said, nervously shuffling his feet. Kurt felt his irritation melt away at Finns small gesture to Blaine to make him feel as welcome as possible. He looked over at his boyfriend, who finally seemed happy again.

"Sounds totally awesome," Blaine said smiling happily, and as the three boys went down the hallway to Finn's room he whispered into Kurt's ear, "Thank you for the best birthday ever"


	28. Needle

**A/N finally posted again. Sorry this one took longer I was having a hard time thinking of what to write. My thought process kept going from needle to Weedle haha, but I finished and I hope you like it :) please review.**

Needle

One day, during Christmas vacation, Kurt was curled up on his couch, sewing, waiting for Blaine to come over. They hadn't decided what they were going to do yet, but Blaine usually had some sort of crazy adventure in mind. He'd probably want to play in the snow, Kurt shuddered at the though of the state of his designer clothes after playing in the snow. He continued to move the needle in and out, sewing had always been soothing to him, and sometimes it was nice just to relax, especially when you had a high energy boyfriend like Blaine.

Soon Blaine arrived and leapt onto the couch beside Kurt, "So I was thinking we should play in the sn-" he noticed Kurt's sewing, "What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

"Sewing," Kurt replied not looking away from his work. Blaine watched him in silence for several minutes with a kind of childlike awe. Watching as Kurt's nimble fingers quickly pulled the needle in and out.

"Can you teach me?" he asked earnestly, looking up at Kurt. Kurt was surprised, it was so unusual for Blaine to want to sit down and concentrate on one thing for a long period of time, especially something as tedious as sewing, but Kurt was delighted at the idea of spending the afternoon cuddled on the couch sewing with Blaine.

"Sure," he said brightly, and soon he was gently guiding Blaine's hands through the motions. The worked like this for at least an hour before Finn came in. He looked at the two of them, bemused, not understand how they could find this to be fun.

"Blaine wanna come and have a snowball fight with me and the New Directions guys. It's gonna be epic, you can come to Kurt, it I know you hate messing up your clothes," Finn offered, and Kurt expected Blaine to accepting, knowing how much his boyfriend would love having a snowball fight with the guys, but Blaine didn't even look up.

"No thanks," he replied, just snuggling closer to his boyfriend. Finn just shrugged and left, rather confused.

Kurt watched Blaine for a while, "What are you making?" he asked.

"A baby penguin," Blaine replies, looking up at his boyfriend, "I saw one and it made me think of you, so I wanted to make you one to give to you but I didn't know how, but know I do," he smiled sweetly up at Kurt. Kurt giggled adorably and quickly pecked Blaine on the cheek before continuing with his own project, a bow tie for Blaine.


	29. Locks

**A/N so I finally updated again. I'm so sorry it took so long I've been really distracted, but I promise I will post more tonight. **

Locks

Kurt was sitting on Blaine's bed, leaning against the headboard, growing more and more irritated with his precalculus homework. He wasn't bad at math, but it was his least favorite subject, because it was just so boring. Blaine was lying on the floor beside his bed doing his own homework, glancing up every now and then at his gorgeous boyfriend. Kurt sighed loudly as a look of his hair escaped from its perfectly gelled position onto his forehead. He attempted to blow it out of his face, but it just kept falling down. This just made Kurt more and more frustrated. Blaine looked up at Kurt and couldn't help but smile, he was even adorable when he was irritated. Blaine quietly crawled onto the bed beside Kurt, and kneeled in front of him. Kurt looked up at his boyfriend, his scowl softening slightly. Blaine carefully brushed the stray lock away, and gently kissed Kurt's forehead. When he opened his eyes to look at Kurt, the brunette was blushing and smiling shyly up at him. Blaine smiled back, because in his opinion Kurt was even more adorable when he was happy.


	30. Slope

**A/N I had a hard time with this one, but I am pleased with the results. Please review!**

Slope

It was a snowy Saturday afternoon, and Kurt and Blaine had agreed to go sledding, that is Kurt had lost a game of rock paper scissors shoot. Kurt was starting to enjoy Blaine's daily little adventure, so he didn't really mind going out in the snow. Kurt and Blaine stood side by side on the top of the slope they decided was the best for sledding, looking forward to feeling the wind whip through their hair as the flew through the snow.

"Do you want to go first," Blaine asked looking up at Kurt, but just could tell that Blaine really wanted to go first.

Kurt rolled his eyes smiling, "You can go first Blaine," even though he did really want to go to.

"Are you sure? 'Cause it's seriously no big deal," Blaine said, the battle between his excitement about sledding and his dapperness evident on his face.

"I know that's why you can go" Kurt insisted.

"If you want to go though you definitely can," Blaine continued.

"I know Blaine, but I want you to go," Kurt said, slightly irritated, but he couldn't help smiling at Blaine's adorableness.

"But-"

"Blaine if you don't get on that sled right now I swear to Gaga I will tickle you," Kurt threatened.

"Are you sur-" Blaine started before being tackled to the ground by Kurt, with a surprising amount of strength. Kurt pinned Blaine to the ground and started tickling him. Blaine giggled, trying to push Kurt off him. The two boys tumbled over the ground giggling and yelling and soon were rolling down the slope. By the time the two boys reached the bottom of the slope they were out of breath laying side by side.

Blaine rolled over onto his side to look at his boyfriend, "well I guess that solves the problem of who goes down the hill first," he groaned, chuckling, he was definitely going to be sore tomorrow


	31. Correspondence

**A/N this one I branched off from the prosome a bit, but I really like his it turned out. I hope you like it and please review :)**

Correspondence

It was Kurt's last week in Lima before leaving for college in New York and he was spending every moment of it with his boyfriend. Burt had even been generous enough to allow Blaine to spend the week at the Hummel-Hudson's, it had been the only way to get the two boys to stop crying every time they said goodbye, knowing their longest goodbye was looking ever closer. From the early hours of the morning to late at night, the two were inseperable, the past few days Blaine had even been sleeping curled up next to Kurt in Kurt's beds the past few nights, but Burt didn't object, trusting both of them.

Today, Kurt and Blaine had agreed just to spend the day on the couch, savoring the little time they had left together. Blaine had curled up against Kurt's chest, his boyfriends familiar arms wrapped around his waist. They weren't talking, just enjoying each others presence. Suddenly Kurt noticed Blaine's body trembling against his own, he looked down worriedly at the small boy in his arms, to see silent tears rolling down Blaine's almost always cheerful face.

"What's wrong," Kurt asked sadly, already guessing what was bothering his boyfriend.

"I don't know how I'm going to live when your gone," sobbed Blaine, finally confiding in Kurt the fears he had been trying to hide, "You don't realize how much you have become in my life. Especially with Wes and David gone I don't know what I'm going to do without being able to see you. What will I do when I'm supposed to be getting coffee with you, at your house, texting you, talking to you. I know I'm going to spend that time thinking about you, and I'm afraid of how much it will hurt. I know it will be hard for you too, but you'll be in New York living your dream. How can you miss me when your surrounded by the life you've always wanted."

Kurt felt tears slowly slide down his own cheeks, heartbroken by the pain that had weighing so heavily on Blaine's shoulders. He gave a shaky breath and held Blaine even closer, "I will miss you more than you'd ever believe. As for you though, you'll always be welcome in my house, you know that. You'll still have Glee, and that drama will always offer a satisfactory distraction," Kurt chuckled, "I will miss you though, and spend every free moment missing you. I'm going to miss the sound of your voice, your laugh, your smile, the feeling of you in my arms, I'm even going to miss the smell of your hair gel. I won't be able to fulfill any of my dreams without you, because your part of all my dreams. I love you Blaine and I want you to be with me in everything I do and I want be with you as you succeed in all of your dreams too," Blaine had finally stopped crying, and was looking up at Kurt with an endless love in his eyes and a small glimmer of hope.

"So when you think about it, it's just a year, and I'll come back whenever I can, and if you think you're going to get through one day without a phone call, email, text, or skype conversation from me, think again Mr. Anderson," Kurt finished, smiling lovingly at his boyfriend.

"I love you. I could never tell you that enough Kurt," Blaine said, kissing Kurt on the cheek.

"I love you too," Kurt whispered trying to memorize the way his name sounded on Blaine's lips.


	32. Linger

**A/N enjoy and please review :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee... Unfortunately**

Linger

Kurt and Blaine had spent the entire day together at the Hummel-Hudson's house, but Blaine had grudgingly decided he should probably leave, knowing Burt would probably not be pleased with him staying the night. Kurt had insisted upon walking Blaine outside. "Are you sure you have to leave," the taller boy pouted.

"Yeah I'm quite sure your dad would shoot me if I spent the night,"Blaine chuckled, lingering on the doorstep. Kurt sighed, snaking his arms around Blaine's neck.

"I'll miss you," he said.

"Don't worry, I'll text you as soon as I get home," Blaine promised kissing Kurt lightly on the lips. Kurt whined slightly at the short-lived kiss. "You're dad's watching us from the window," Blaine explained.

Kurt sighed, kissed his boyfriend once more, and said goodbye. As he walked upstairs to his room, he heard Katy Perry's "Teenage Dream" ring out from his phone. He pulled it out of his pocket and giggled at the message on his screen.

I missed you too much to wait until I got home. I love you - Blaine


	33. Charm

**A/N alright first of all I have some explaining to do. The reason there are so many spelling and grammar mistakes in my story has a lot to do with the fact that I type all of this on my phone and it keeps auto correcting. It's also my own laziness, because since nobody had be reading this story as much as my other one, I had stopped reading them over when I finished. Sorry about that, so I will start reading over my chapters again XP. Also I really appreciated the reviews because it helps me know what kind of things you guys like me to write in the chapters, so please continue. To find the list of prompts just google 65 damn prompts. Now to tell you about this chapter. I actually had a bunch of ideas for this one, but I thought you'd like this one best. One last thing I have to say is that if you're wondering whether something is a reference to Avpm, Avps, or Harry potter it probably is, because I'm kind of a nerd :) enjoy!**

Charm

It was the last weekend before Kurt's senior year and Blaine's junior year started, and Blaine's parents had agreed to take the two of them to New York while they were on a business trip. The two boys had spent the morning shopping and were now spending the afternoon wandering the streets of New York looking at the houses, imagining what it would be like to live there one day. Then Blaine saw a house that really caught his eye. It was a little out of place surrounded by all of the tall buildings, but that was why Blaine liked it so much. The house was a cheery shade if yellow with a white door and windows. It was one story and had a small porch with a very comfortable looking hammock. There was also a small yard with a garden. Something about the little house made Blaine feel at home, even though his own house was practically a mansion.

Kurt glanced over at Blaine to see him staring at the small house, "It's perfect," he said gazing longingly at the charming little house.

"Really?" Blaine asked, surprised by his boyfriend who usually loved everything to be big and glamorous.

"Yeah. I don't know why, but out of all the houses we've seen, this is the one I can see us living in," Kurt explained blushing slightly.

"I know what you mean," Blaine said wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist, "I can see us sitting together on that hammock, and I would sing to you like I do at your house."

Kurt smiled, "And we could grow flowers in the garden,"

"Daffodils" Blaine said, and Kurt hummed with contentment, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. The two boys stood in silence, letting their imaginations dream up a life for the two of them in the little house.

An elderly woman walked onto the porch and noticed the two boys standing together in a loving embrace looking happily at her house. She smiled understandingly at the two, they reminded her of how she and her husband had felt when they found the little house. It brought the peacefulness and hope of young love into a city where everything seemed focused on moving as quickly as possible.


	34. Roads

**A/N I really like this one and there are a few kind of obscure references that I will point out afterwards, but I'd you see them first then you are insanely awesome oh and please review**

Roads

Blaine rolled over onto his side sleepily. His eyelids fluttered open as the morning sun spilled onto his face. Then he remembered what day it was, and he was immediately wide awake. He laid in bed for several minutes and couldn't help but reflect on the roads that had taken him to this day. If at age fourteen he had been asked where he expected his life to lead him, he would probably had replied that he would go to law school like his father, stay single his whole life, and retire peacefully. If you had asked him if he was happy with this, he would probably have avoided answering. At that time it seemed so unlikely that he would have stood up to his father found a future in music, be on Broadway, and be truly happy. Of course none of this would have happened unless the most unlikely thing of all had happened, unless he found love. He would never have believed he'd find love, especially in high school, but it had happened. He had met the boy of his dreams, the boy who gave him the strength to stand up to his father, to follow his dreams. Blaine would have said you were crazy if you told him that the beautiful, troubled, seemingly fragile boy he would meet on the stairs would be the bravest boy he ever knew and would bring him the happiness he hadn't dared to dream of. Yes, looking back now Blaine could really appreciate how unlikely it was that he would have followed this road in life, but that was just fine, because unlikely things happen all the time. Blaine sat up and rubbed his eyes. He gazed down at the man lying beside him. Even now, on their fiftieth anniversary, he couldn't help but be amazed by Kurt Hummel, his knight in tattered armor.

**A/N first of all I hope you liked it. Now for the references :) there was a Charlie McDonnell (charlieissocoollike) who is a supermegafoxyawesomehot nerdy hilarious British youtube vlogger. That's where I got the "unlikely things happen all the time quote" Then there was a reference to the song Fairy Tale Ending by Brock Baker. There is an amazing Klaine music video, which is seriously one of the most beautiful Klaine videos I have ever seen. That's where I got the "knight in tattered armor" part, which I think is perfect for them, because they both have their own problems and imperfections, but they saved each other.**


	35. Hunger

**A/N I loved writing this one, because I'm personally a sucker for Klaine cooking scenes and this prompt practically begs for one. Also I have been watching the "Somebody That I Used to Know" scene almost nonstop since yesterday, and it is amazing. I can't wait for that episode, I'm already exploding with the emotion from just that one scene. I just want to go give Blaine a hug... And then admire his amazing arms, he seriously needs to wear short sleeves more often. I'm expecting some awesome Klaine in that episode too and I'd better not be disappointed. Anyways please review :)**

Hunger

Kurt and Blaine were cuddling at Kurt's house one Saturday afternoon, watching Project Runway. "Blaiiinnnneee," Kurt moaned cuddling closer to his boyfriend, "I'm hunnggrryyy."

Blaine immediately leapt off the couch, causing Kurt to fall on his face into the couch cushions, "I'll make you something!" he said excitedly. He was already racing out of the room into the kitchen, before Kurt grabbed his arm, making Blaine lurch backwards.

"I can get it myself Blaine. I was just going to make a sandwich," Kurt said.

"You always make food for me though," Blaine pouted, "I want to make you something this time."

"I guess if you really want to," Kurt said, bemused, "I just wanted a peanut butter and jelly sandwich." without another word Blaine dashed into the kitchen. Kurt giggled, looking at the spot Blaine had stood just a moment ago. He found Blaine's excitement at the smallest of tasks to be extremely adorable. Kurt settled back onto the couch, enjoying his show. It was quite some time before he began to wonder what was taking Blaine so long, it was just a sandwich after all.

"Blaine, you okay in there?" Kurt called over his shoulder. When he got no response, Kurt became slightly worried, perhaps Finn had lured Blaine into his room to play video games. Kurt peered around the doorframe. His jaw dropped at what he saw. The kitchen was a mess of peanut butter, bread, and jelly, with Blaine standing in the middle of it, peanut butter smeared on his face. Kurt couldn't help it, especially when he saw the terrified look on Blaine's face, he burst out in hysterical laughter. Kurt bent over, clutching his sides. Every time he looked back up at Blaine he started laughing again.

"Your cooking skills seriously rival Finn's," he finally managed to gasp out, controlling his laughter. Blaine let out a fake horrified gasp at this.

"Sorry, I had some troubles," Blaine said apologetically, scuffing his feet against the ground sheepishly.

"That, Mr. Anderson, is the understatement of the century," Kurt replied, taking in the mess around him. "You might be lacking in some basic life skills," he laughed, gently taking the jelly container out of Blaine's hands.

"Care to teach me?" Blaine said, winking.

"Gladly," Kurt replied, moving closer to his boyfriend until he could feel Blaine's breath against his face, "Besides," he whispered, using his finger to wipe some of the peanut butter off the side of Blaine's face, and then sucking it off painfully slowly, "cooking with me is far more fun."


	36. Reciprocity

**A/N I really like this chapter. First of all it's fluffy Klaine goodness. Writing happy Klaine is super fun. Also it was a perfect opportunity for an Avpm quote, which always makes my day 10 times better. Always. Anyhoo I was writing this I was also listening to "The Sound of Drums" by Chamelion Circuit. I don't know if any of you are Doctor Who fans, but that song is awesome. So I'm totally going to do the Master's drumbeat in public and see if anyone does it back. Sorry for my rambling, but please review :)**

Reciprocity

"Blaine, could you help me study for my English quiz?" Kurt asked his boyfriend one day while they lounged in the Warbler's choir room doing homework. Blaine sighed, pretending as if he was going to say no, "please Blainey dear," crooned Kurt teasingly.

"Fine," Blaine said with an exaggerated sigh, "only for my Kurtsie darling"

Kurt laughed and handed Blaine his notes, "It's just vocab" he explained.

Blaine read off the first word "What is foreshadowing?"

"Foreshadowing is a dramatic device in which an important plot point is mentioned earlier in the story to return later in a more significant way" Kurt recited at top speed.

Blaine read the next line, which seemed to have been written in by Kurt. "What's a horocrux?" he asked, not quite sure why Kurt wrote it on his vocab list.

"I'm not even going to tell you Blaine you'll find out soon enough," Kurt said before bursting into hysterical laugher. Blaine just shook his head incredulously at his boyfriend's strange behavior.

Blaine continued to read down the list until he got to the last word, "reciprocity"

"The practice of exchanging things with other for mutual benefit" Kurt recited.

Blaine grinned slyly, "Oh, you mean like this?" he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against. Kurt had barely realized what had happened before Blaine pulled back again. Kurt pouted.

"I think your ready for your quiz," Blaine said.

"Really?" Kurt asked wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck, "I think I could use some more practice." Blaine laughed softly before pulling Kurt closer for another kiss.


	37. Kind

**A/N I really like this one too. Also I'm not going to get to see the new glee episode when it comes out, because I have a soccer game :( definitely not worth it!**

Kind

"I still can't believe all of the Warblers would do that to you," Kurt grumbled one afternoon. Blaine had gotten back from his eye surgery about three weeks ago and they were now hanging out in Kurt's bedroom.

"I don't think they really knew what was going on Kurt. Anyways, they've apologized about a hundred times," Blaine said, looking up from his Vogue magazine to look at Kurt.

"I can't believe you forgave them so easily though. I mean seriously, you had to get surgery because of them. If it were me I would probably give them the silent treatment for life and replace all of their hairspray with cleverly disguised spray paint," Kurt said.

"Well they were my friends back at Dalton, so I figure I should give them another chance. Especially since I kind of abandoned them this year," Blaine said before turning back to his magazine. He continued to flip through the pages for a few minutes before turning back to Kurt to get his opinion on an outfit. When he looked up, Kurt was still looking at him with a strange, sad sort of look in his glasz eyes.

"What's wrong," Blaine asked, worried.

"You're so kind," Kurt explained with a sad sort of smile, "and I'm just kind of a bitch a lot of the time. I'm judgmental and selfish, but you never stop to think of yourself and always give people a second chance. I just don't understand what you see in me."

Blaine just stared at his boyfriend for a moment, dumbfounded, and was only jarred back into reality when he noticed a tear trickling down Kurt's cheek. "You're telling me I'm kind," Blaine asked, wanting to make sure he had heard correctly. Kurt nodded, looking confused. Blaine couldn't help but laugh softly, "This is coming from the boy who gave up his first solo from his dad," he said gently kissing away the tear, "the boy who told his step-brother not to give up on himself," he kissed Kurt's other cheek, "The boy who told Rachel Berry not to give up," he kissed Kurt's forehead, "The boy who slushied himself in the face for a guy who left the Glee club," he kissed Kurt's nose, "The boy who forgave the guy who tortured him endlessly only a year ago," he finished, kissing Kurt's lips.

Kurt giggled, "Well if this is how I'm rewarded, I might try being kind more often,"


	38. Fruity

**A/N so sorry that I haven't updated all weekend, but between my confirmation, "holy musical bman" coming out, and pottermore opening, I've been rather busy. I promise to do better from now on. Anyways I absolutely adored this weeks glee episode :D can Matt Bomer please come back. He was hilarious, we finally got to learn more about Blaine, and they were absolutely adorable together. I'm also really liking Quinn's story she finally has a story line that's not about her baby drama :) also I'm so happy that Finns finally staring up for himself. I hope Finchel doesnt get married, well maybe one day, but not now. I loved the adorable Klaine scene with the stuffed dog, Siriusly can they be any cuter. My favorite episode so far this season :) can't wait for Blaine to do disco on Tuesday! Anyways please review**

Fruity

Fruit salad was Kurt's favorite snack. The only thing better than eating fruit salad on a summer afternoon was eating fruit salad on a summer afternoon with Blaine. Kurt mixed together the bowl of fruit and brought it over to the counter, where Blaine was waiting. Kurt sat down and carefully picked out the juiciest looking grape, while Blaine went for a strawberry. The two boys silently ate the fruit for a while, enjoying the sweet cool relief on the hot day.

"Mmmm I love grapes they're my favorite," Kurt said closing his eyes, savoring the flavor of yet another grape.

"What!" Blaine said with an over dramatic gasp, "strawberries are far superior"

Kurt laughed, "Seriously Blaine, you can't possibly believe that."

"On the contrary Mr Hummel, it is you who must be kidding," Blaine said, waggling his eyebrows while brandishing a bright red strawberry in front of Kurt's face.

"I guess I'll have to test that theory," Kurt giggled, nibbling off the end of the strawberry. He made a great show of forcing himself to swallow it, even though it was quite delicious.

"I suppose this means I have to eat a grape then?" asked Blaine smiling at his boyfriend.

"I actually had something else in mind," Kurt said, before standing up from his chair to lean across the counter and capture Blaine's red stained lips against his own. Blaine's lips tasted even better than usual, they were sweet and fruity. Their fruit salad laid quite forgotten between the two boys.

When they finally pulled apart, Blaine cheeks were slightly pink, "Maybe I could grow to love grapes too." he said. Kurt laughed before delicately picking out a strawberry for himself.


	39. Halflife

**A/N this one took me a while to write because it kept coming out too long and rambling, but I fixed it and I hope you like it. I kind of strayed away from the prompt, because it kept making me think of chemistry, which is not a happy memory, but I did try to stick as closely to the prompt as possible. By the way the highlight in Saturday Night Gles-ver was when Kurt and Blaine got to dance together in "More Than a Woman". Anyways please review :)**

Half-life

Blaine had never felt happier than he did right now, lying next to his boyfriend in the Hummel-Hudson's back yard. It was spring break and all of the flowers were in bloom. Kurt had given in to the laziness of spring break and wore only a t-shirt and skinny jeans. Blaine had even been able to convince him to not style his hair, which now fell lightly across Kurt's forehead. Kurt plucked up a dandelion and gently blew its seeds away. Blaine watched as they drifted away into the sun like dandelion dust. He glanced back over at his boyfriend and gasped. Kurt had never looked more beautiful. His glasz eyes reflected the deep blue of the sky and his cheeks were tinged pink from the sun. Kurt had never looked more innocent than he did now with his angelic face framed by dark green grass. His plain outfit somehow made him seem even more perfect than ever.

Kurt glanced over at Blaine and arched an eyebrow quizzically as he noticed his boyfriend's stare. Blaine rolled over onto his side towards Kurt, "You're amazing," he said. Kurt smiled, but seemed slightly incredulous.

It was incredible to Blaine that Kurt didn't realize how perfect he was, and it wasn't the things that Kurt worked on the most, like his outfits or perfectly styled hair that made him beautiful to Blaine. It was all of the little things that Kurt did without even knowing. It was the way Kurt smiled and all of the world seemed to light up. It was the way he laughed and everybody turned and smiled. It was the way he walked, like he owned the world and nothing would stop him. It was the way Kurt twisted his hands adorably when he was nervous. It was the way he talked about Glee club, and his face lit up with happiness. It was the way he hugged Blaine, enveloping the shorter boy in warmth. It was the way he held Blaine's hand, proudly showing the world that they couldn't change them. It was the things Kurt whispered to Blaine when they were alone, his secrets, his dreams, the things he had never dared to tell anyone. He could never explain to Kurt how he had shown Blaine that the life he had been living was only half a life. Kurt made his world become magical, made every day worth reliving. These were the things that try as he might, Blaine could never explain to Kurt

Blaine picked another dandelion and blew the seeds away. Kurt watched the seeds float with the wind, "What did you wish for?" he asked.

"For you to never forget how much I love you," Blaine replied before gently leaning towards Kurt and kissing him slowly. It was one of those moments Blaine wished could last forever.


	40. Tragedy

**A/N first of all I CAN'T WAIT FOR GLEE TOMORROW! So much Klaine I think I might explode! I love all of their songs. Now to talk about the chapter. It's longer than usual and I really liked it. Hope you love it and please review :) oh and I know that the Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban would have come out after Kurt's mom died, bu I wanted to use the quote. Things don't always have to make sense in glee anyways.**

Tragedy

Blaine bounced excitedly for one foot to the other as he waited for the front door of the Hudson-Hummel's house to open. He always was excited when he visited his boyfriend, but today he was particularly excited, because he had a day full of surprises awaiting Kurt. There was no particular reason for him to surprise Kurt today except that he knew Kurt loved to be surprised and Blaine loved to see Kurt happy. Today he had a very romantic series of events planned that he knew Kurt would enjoy, involving a romantic movie, a private dinner, and watching the sun set while music played softly in the background. Yes today was going to be perfect.

After what felt like forever, Finn opened the door, which was unexpected, because Kurt usually answered the door while Finn played video games in the basement. Blaine didn't think much of it though, "Hey is Kurt home?" he asked cheerfully.

"Yeah," Finn said shuffling his feet, but not moving out of the doorway.

"Can I go and see him?" Blaine asked, slightly confused about why Finn was acting so strangely.

"I dunno if this is really the best time," Finn mumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets and looking slightly apologetic.

"Oh, um, sorry then. I guess I could come back some other time," Blaine said trying to hide his confusion and disappointment.

He was just turning to leaving, when he heard Burt's voice, "Who's out there Finn?"

"It was Blaine, but I told him now wasn't really the best time," Finn called over his shoulder.

Blaine was walking back to his car when he heard Burt call, "Hey Blaine come back son,"

Blaine didn't need asking twice and practically skipped back up to the front door. His spirits fell a little bit again when he saw Kurt's dad. He looked older and more tired than Blaine had ever seen him. There was a kind of sadness in his eyes that Blaine had never seen there before. "It's no big deal if if you'd rather I came over another day sir," Blaine assured them.

"No Blaine," Burt said smiling sadly at the curly haired boy, "I think you might be just what Kurt needs right now."

Finn and Burt let Blaine into the house, and told him Kurt was in his room. Blaine walked quietly up to Kurt's room and slowly opened the door peeking in. What he saw made him even more confused and worried than Finn and Burt's behavior by far. Kurt was lying on his bed in a sweatshirt and sweatpants. His hair was unstyled and there were tears slowly streaming down his face. "Kurt, baby, are you okay?" Blaine asked tentatively.

Kurt immediately shot up at the sound of his boyfriend's voice and at the sight of Blaine standing in the doorway he yanked the covers over his head. "Why are you here Blaine? Not that I don't love seeing you, but I look terrible." Kurt squeaked, peeking out from over his covers.

"First of all Kurt, you are beautiful," Blaine said sitting down on Kurt's bed next to his boyfriend and gently pulling the covers down from Kurt's face, "and you never have to worry about how you look around me. Secondly, your dad said you might want to see me."

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder for some time before murmuring, "It's been ten years Blaine. Why does it still hurt so much?"

Finally it hit Blaine. He knew why everyone at Kurt's house was acting so strange, why Burt looked so sad, and why Kurt wasn't his usual self. This was the anniversary of Kurt's mother's death. Of course Blaine had known Kurt's mother was dead for a long time, but Blaine had never asked about the exact date. Blaine began to slowly rub patterns on Kurt's back soothingly.

"Usually I don't let it get me down. Mom wouldn't have liked that, but it's hard on this day every year. It reminds me of that day. When dad came home and told me mom wouldn't be coming back, that the angels were taking care of her now. That was the first time I saw my dad cry." Kurt whispered, "and to be honest I don't know how to handle it."

"Have you tried visiting her grave?" Blaine asked, "that's what helped me when my grandmother died,"

"I went a few times when I was younger, but I hated the idea of a stone being all there was to remember her by," Kurt said, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to see her again though, but I'm scared Blaine I don't think I can go by myself."

"I could go with you if you'd like," Blaine offered gently, smiling at the small glimmer of hope that lit up Kurt's face.

"You'd really do that?" Kurt asked, his eyes regaining some of their usual liveliness.

"Of course I would Kurt," Blaine said, "It would mean so much to me if you took me to see your mom."

"I should probably change," Kurt sighed, getting up of his bed and shuffling over to his closet. Before he opened the door though, Blaine took his hand and gently pulled him towards the door.

"You look perfect," Blaine said, kissing Kurt lightly on the nose. The two boys walked downstairs hand in hand. They found Burt in the living room to tell him where they were going.

"You sure you want to go kiddo?" Burt asked Kurt, searching his son's face.

"Yeah dad. I'll be fine, I have Blaine," Kurt responded simply, and his boyfriend squeezed his hand encouragingly.

As the two boys were about to walk out, Burt cleared his throat, "Thanks Blaine. You keep him safe," he said smiling softly.

The two boys got in the car and drove to the cemetery in silence. When they pulled into the parking lot, Kurt finally spoke, "I wish I had brought flowers, mom always loved them." he said sadly.

"Um, actually I have some flowers if you'd like to put them by her grave," Blaine offered, blushing slightly as he pulled the boutique of roses he had gotten for Kurt out from behind the seat.

Kurt smiled for the first time that day, "Thank you," he whispered a sob catching in his throat.

"Are you ready for this?" Blaine asked, looking into Kurt's glasz eyes. Kurt nodded and stepped out of the car. The boys walked hand in hand through the rows of graves until they reached the stone on which Elizabeth Hummel was engraved. Under this it was written "In dreams we enter a world that is entirely our own" Kurt glanced at Blaine as he smiled at the quote.

"Mom loved Harry Potter," Kurt explained, "She was reading the books to me. She never got to find out what happened in the end though." he gently placed the boutique of roses on the grave.

Blaine stayed silent for a while, "Do you want to talk to her?" he asked.

Kurt nodded tearfully before closing his eyes taking a deep shuddering breath and beginning to talk, "Hey mom. I miss you. I miss the sound of your voice in the morning. I remember how you used to sing with me in the morning, and we always woke dad up. He'd say that he'd never get a full night's sleep with us around, but he always smiled. School's been pretty good lately. There are still bullies, but I have people who love me now. I love the glee club and everybody in it, even Rachel. I don't know what I'd do without them. I have a family now, a real one like we used to, there's me, Finn, dad, and Carole. They are amazing and have helped me through all of the crazy times. Then there's Blaine," Blaine glanced over at his boyfriend at the mention of his name, but Kurt's eyes were still closed, "He's the reason I'm here right now. He makes me stronger mom, he reminds me a lot of you. I love him more than I've ever loved anybody. It's better than I ever read about in fairy tales. He didn't sweep me off my feet into the sunrise, and Gaga knows it hasn't been easy. It is more magical than anything I could have dreamed of though, and it's ours forever. Nobody can take it from us. Well, I guess that's all I really have to say. Oh, and you were right, Snape wasn't so bad after all."

Kurt slowly opened his eyes, and turned to face Blaine. He wasn't crying anymore, and he smiled. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck wordlessly and pulled his boyfriend into a kiss.

So maybe the day hadn't gone as Blaine had planned, but as long we he was with Kurt he had thousands of tomorrows and surprises to look forward to. He had forever to look forward to.


	41. Hope is the Thing with Feathers

**A/N First of all, when you're reading this, understand that I know airports don't work quite like this, so I bent reality a bit to make my idea work, just likerthr real glee. Secondly I chose this song becausI I absolutely love it, and I think it is the perfect song for Kurt and Blaine's relationship and glee in general. I really hope Blaine sings it at some point. I loved this week's episode. I was so scared when Klaine was fighting, but I think the writers and actors played it perfectly. It was completely realistic for Blaine to act the way he did about Kurtdredging chandler. Also it kind of reminded us that Kurt is human, and he's not perfect like they've made him seem a lot lately. It showed that he's a person not just a gay role model. Kurt and Blaine's scene is Emma's office was amazing it sent me from laughing one moment at the tan hands thing, to sobbing the next moment at Blaine's confession that he was afraid of Kurt leaving him. I completely melted at the part where Blaine told Kurt he was the love of his life. Another thing I found funny was the idea of Kurt having a schedule for their make out sessions, it was just so Kurt. Both Kurt and Blaine's solos were absolutely breathtaking. I prefered Kurt's though, because i didn't reatheaters for the super close close upslot Blaine's face during his song, even though he is exceptionally fine. I loved Kurt and Burt's scene too, I've really missed those. I also loved the last song, it remixed me a lot of "dont stop believing" in the pilot, with everybody singing and Will watching from the side. That being said I actually really like will in this episode too. I feel like he took the words out of my mouth about missing the seniors and them being the ones who changed his life. The one thing I didn't like about the episode was Quinn and Joe. I personally wanted Quartie. I liked Joe until this episode. Being a Christian myself, it bothered me that he was sk religious before and now feels that to date Quinn he has to have sex with her. It's called waiting! Anyhow that's the end of my extremely long opinion of the episode. It totally inspired this chapter, which I hope you lik :)**

Hope is the Thing with Feathers

Kurt was waiting with Blaine for an airplane for the third time in his life. The first time was to New York for Glee Club Nationals. The second time was also for Glee Club Nationals, but this time Ito Chicago he smiled at the memory of this most recent trip. They had won thanks to a duet from Kurt and Blaine. This time Kurt was going to New York again, and this time he hated it.

Well maybe he didn't hate it, he was excited after all it was his dream, but he hated that he had to leave Blaine behind. He hated the way that Blaine was holding back tears for his sake. He hated the the sad looks on the faces of the remaining Glee club members that weren't graduating. They had all come to see him, Finn, and Rachel off as a surprise, everyone had. David was there, Sue, Will, Wade, some of his friends from the Cheerios, Emma, April Rhodes, Cooper, Holly, Becky, workers from his dad's tire shop, friends from Dalton, some people who worked at the Lima Bean, and even Brad. The Warblers had come too, partially to support Blaine. Everybody at the airport stared at him, Finn, and Rachel, and for time in Kurt's life it wasn't because they thought he was a freak. It wasn't because of his clothes. It wasn't because he was holding hands with his boyfriend. It wasn't because he was being shoved into a locker. It's because he was so loved.

Rachel had started crying when saying goodbye to the New Directions, Finn had started crying when he said goodbye to Burt and Carole, but Kurt hadn't cried yet. Even he was surprised. He had been sobbing the night before with Blaine's arms wrapped around him, unwilling to let him go. Now though, it hurt too much to cry.

He had been preparing himself for this, he and Blaine both had. They had talked about it, and planned how they were going to make their relationship work, but now it hurt more than he had ever imagined. He had never doubted his decision to go to New York until now. It would be so much easier to stay in Lima with the people that he loved, and never have to say goodbye.

"Blaine I don't think I'm ready to be alone," he whispered to the boy standing next to him, the boy he loved more than anybody in the whole world..

"I know you can do this, but I did write you a song just in case you started having second thoughts. Because you can't stay, and you know it. You are going to be the biggest Broadway star that ever lived, and you're going to change the world. You already changed Lima forever, the rest of the world still needs you though. They need you to show them how to have courage. So even though you feel lonely, you're not alone."

With that, Puck pulled a keyboard out of no where, but Kurt didn't question it, because, hey, that kid managed to steal an ATM. Blaine walked up to the keyboard and started playing. The New directions signaled to Finn and Rachel to stand with Kurt, and Blaine started to sing.

_I've been alone_

_Surrounded by darkness_

_And I've seen how heartless_

_The world can be_

Kurt's eyes started to water with unshed tears as his boyfriend sang, Blaine's eyes never leaving Kurt's.

_And I've seen you crying _

_You felt like it's hopeless_

_I'll always do my best_

_To make you see_

Then everybody who had come to say goodbye, some who had never met each other all started to sing to the three misfits from McKinley High, kids who were constantly told they were losers, all joined in the chorus.

_Baby you're not alone_

_Cause your here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from loving you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need_

_To make it through_

Blaine left the keyboard to Brad and walked towards Kurt, reminding the older boy of the time Blaine had sang him goodbye when he transferred schools. Blaine continued to sing, tears falling silently down his face.

_Now I know it ain't easy_

_But it ain't hard trying_

_Every time I see you smiling_

Blaine twirled Kurt around and he couldn't stop the small smile spread across his face as Blaine dipped him.

And feel you so close to me

_And you tell me_

_Baby you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me _

_And nothing's gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from loving you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need_

_To make it through_

Blaine continued to dance his boyfriend around the clearing and couldn't help but smile at the love in Kurt's eyes.

_Now I still have trouble_

_I trip and stumble_

_Trying to make sense of things sometimes_

_I look for reasons but I don't need them_

_All I need is to look in your eyes_

_And I realize_

Blaine pulled Kurt closer to him.

_Baby you're not alon_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing cancheep me from loving you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need _

_To make it through_

Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt's and practically whispered the last part

I_t don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need_

_To make it through_

As the last note drifted into silence, Blaine pulled Kurt into a searing kiss as everyone around them was either cheering or crying. When they pulled away, both the boys were smiling giddily at each other, smiling for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"I have one last present for you," Blaine said, and he pulled a small gold locket out of his pocket. He gently placed it in Kurt's hand. It was a warbler, the spitting image of the little bird who had lead to their first kiss. Kurt opened it and was surprised that it didn't say 'courage', seeing as the word had been such a symbol of their relationship. Instead the word 'hope' was engraved into the beautiful locket.

"Hope," Kurt said questioningly.

"Because let's face it Kurt," Blaine said slowly fastening the locket around Kurt's neck, "You've has enough courage since the day you stood up to your bullies, but I think you could use a little more of this."

Kurt smiled shyly at Blaine, something he hadn't done since they first started dating, "I suppose I have been a little down lately," he admitted.

"And you have good reason to be, goodbyes are hard. You have amazing things ahead of you though, all you need is hope, and I promise to be with you every step of the way. So I want this to be the cornerstone of our new relationship, the way courage was for our old relationship," Blaine said, and he kissed Kurt again, this time shorter and sweeter.

All too soon, it was time to board the plane. As Kurt looked out of the window, he saw Blaine and he fingered his locket around his neck. He didn't feel like crying anymore, because Blaine was right, he had so many things to look forward too. As they were about to take off, he locked eyes with Blaine, and the curly haired boy mouthed that new wonderful word "hope".


	42. Empire

**A/N I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update but I've been studying for my AP test which is tomorrow so I haven't had a lot of time for writing. After tomorrow though I won't have any more homework so I should have plenty of time. Anyways I really liked the episode "Choke" even though I was pretty much crying through the whole thing. I felt so bad for Rachel in this episode, which I'm not used to. I love her, but since she's always been a drama queen it never really bothered me when she cried, but this time it felt so real, especially when she was crying in Finn's arms. Her whole life was crashing around her and as the song said she was feeling what it was like to really cry. I was heartbroken by Beiste and Puck's storylines, but at the same time I liked the because it was realistic that just singing a song wasn't going to make everything better. I LOVED Kurt's song. That boy is perfection, and he should definitely wear those gold pantsa again, his performance partially inspired this chapter. I can't wait for song and I love "Big Girls Don't Cry" which Kurt, Rachel, and Blaine sing together, my three favorite singers! Anyways enjoy :)**

Empire

Okay, the Roman empire was incredibly boring. Blaine was a big history nerd, but he simply could not find interest in the Romans. Especially not when his boyfriend was practicing his dance moves. He and Kurt were in Blaine's bedroom, both his parents were out, so the last thing Blaine had been planning to do was history homework. Kurt had insisted though, saying that he wasn't going to be the cause of his boyfriend failing his history class.

Blaine had tried studying for a while, but Kurt was practicing his dance moves with his iPod playing, and it was extremely distracting. Blaine didn't even know how he had gotten through "Single Ladies", and laughed at the memory of how he had once thought Kurt needed help being sexy. He sighed deeply, tore his eyes away from Kurt, who was now dancing to "Don't Stop Believing", and continued writing notes about the Roman empire. He worked for a few minutes until the familiar tune of Katie Perry's "Teenage Dream" played from Kurt's iPod. Blaine couldn't help but smile to himself and glance up at Kurt, who was also smiling. Their eyes met, and Kurt pranced over to Blaine, grabbed his hands, and pulled him off the bed and into the dance.

Kurt twirled the shorter boy around the room while they both sang along loudly with the song. The boys laughed and danced around the room, until at some point, without even noticing it, they started slow dancing. Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine's, the two boys just barely whispering the lyrics, gazing lovingly into each others eyes. Neither of them even noticed the contrast between their sweet innocent slow dance and the popular pop song.

The song ended, both boys heads were spinning even though they were no longer dancing. Blaine could feel Kurt's breath against his lips, sweet and familiar. Kurt leaned in slowly, but just as their lips were about to touch, the taller boy whispered, "So tell me about Augustus Caesar."

Blaine groaned, rolling his eyes while Kurt laughed at his boyfriend's obvious disappointment. "No kissed until you finish your homework," Kurt teased, and Blaine flopped back onto his bed, pouting. The Roman empire was just so boring, and oh my God, Kurt was not dancing to "Push It".


	43. Turpentine kisses and mistaken blows

**A/N can someone say cutest prom ever. That's all I can say about prom-asaurus. Klaine has been cuter than ever since their fight and I love it! They also always seem to take the best prom picture ever! I love Blaine without hair gel and I loved when Kurt wouldn't let him put it back in. So much Klaine joy in my heart right now! I can't wait for them to all switch characters tomorrow, especially Finn and Kurt :) anyways I hope you like this chapter and please review **

Turpentine kisses and mistaken blows

Finn was going to get it. He couldn't honestly spill turpentine in Kurt's room while he was at Mercedes' and not expect his step-brother to notice the disgusting smell. Why Finn was carrying around turpentine, Kurt didn't even want to know, but Finn would be buying him air fresheners until his room finally smelled normal again. Kurt stormed into Finn's room, a sturdy pillow in his hand.

He entered his step-brother's room and immediately stalked over to the lump on the couch in front of the tv. "Finn. Hudson," he growled, emphasizing each word with a satisfying whack from his pillow, "You. Idiot. You. Had. Better. Get. That. Disgusting. Smell. Out. Of. My. Room. Or. I. Will. End. You."

The lump curled itself up trying to shield itself from the blows reigning down from Kurt's pillow, "Ow, ow! Kurt it's me! I have no idea what you're talking about," came Blaine's voice from the lump. Kurt immediately stopped.

"Blaine? What are you doing here? You didn't say you were coming over," Kurt said momentarily startled out of his anger, looking down at the curly haired boy, who was still protecting his head, emerging from a pile of blankets.

"Finn asked me if I wanted to come over, he said you were at Mercedes. He went down to the kitchen a minute ago to make grilled cheese sandwiches," Blaine explained. "If I may ask, why do you want to end him?" Blaine chuckled.

Kurt huffed haughtily, "He spilled turpentine in my room and it smells terrible now. Do you know how long it's going to take for the smell to go away? Forever Blaine, forever."

"Awww, Kurt, that's not so bad," Blaine said soothingly, pulling Kurt onto the couch with him. "At least it's not that bad for Finn. It's not like he's ruined any of your clothes or anything, in which case I give you full permission to beat him senseless, especially if it's your best pair of skinny jeans. Even though that could make my life a lot easier," teased Blaine, combing his fingers through his boyfriend's hair, he was the only person Kurt let touch his hair. "Just forgive him this once. You know he didn't mean too, and he's sure to make it up to you," Blaine reassured the other boy.

"Fine," Kurt grumbled, "You're making me too nice though Blaine."

"Well I don't want you to be too nice," Blaine smiled, "You're so cute when you're angry". With that he leaned over and kissed his boyfriend. Kurt cupped Blaine's face as the shorter boy leaned into him, gently pushing him against the couch cushions. Unfortunately, Finn, with his perfect record of bad timing, chose this moment to come back into his room.

"Nooo, Kurt," he whined, "You always steal Blaine when I invite him over." Kurt smiled, but didn't stop kissing his boyfriend, Finn owed him after all. Finn sighed loudly before announcing that he would be downstairs whenever they were done making out.

Blaine rolled Kurt onto his back, "Well we'd better make the most of these Finn-free minutes, they don't happen that often," he said. You know what, Kurt decided, sometimes Finn's clumsiness wasn't such a pain after all.


	44. Rings

**A/N I have no way to express my emotions for the glee finale. I'm still crying. I couldn't believe Kurt didn't get into NYADA he so deserved it :( I was also actually shipping finchel in this episode they were both so selfless. I loved the episode even though it made me cry but I was upset that Kurt story was left completely hanging. Klaine was adorable though. Also I didn't know until yesterday that Sam was a junior. WIERD. Anyways this is the first chapter not in Kurt or Blaine's POV it's Burt's hope you like it.**

Rings

Burt remembered the time Kurt had come home after school around Christmas with the tiny silver gum wrapper ring around his finger. He had immediately feared the worst. Kurt and Blaine were so young, they couldn't seriously be considering getting engaged. No matter how in love they were, they weren't ready for that, and frankly neither was Burt.

"Kurt what's that?" he had asked slowly, his voice shaking slightly.

His son's eyes had immediately lit up, his cheeks flushing a delicate shade of pink, "A promise ring," he replied.

Burt had breathed a sigh of relief at these words, "When did this happen?"

Kurt had smiled dreamily and explained,"This afternoon right after school I was talking to Blaine in the hall and he told me he had a present for me. I told him he didn't need to buy me anything, but he pulled out a little red box and asked me to open it. Inside was this ring. Blaine told me how his parents wouldn't let him get a real one. He said when we were older he would get me a real one, but then it wouldn't be a promise ring, it would be an engagement ring," Kurt stopped suddenly blushing, realizing what he had just told his father.

Burt had smiled warmly and pulled his son into a hug, "Well we still have plenty of time before that kiddo,"

He remembered now how he had been so happy for Kurt, who had finally found a boy who loved him the way he deserved to be loved. Blaine was everything Burt could've hoped for in his son's boyfriend. He was reminded of that as he looked across the kitchen table at that very same boy. Blaine was now fidgeting nervously. Burt knew what was coming. He had been waiting for a long time, ever since Kurt had come home with that gum wrapper ring. It felt like it was only yesterday when in reality it had been several years.

"Mr Hummel," Blaine said even though Burt continued to insist that the boy call him by his first name, "I would like to request your permission to ask for Kurt's hand in marriage."


	45. Dust

**A/N alright this chapter is just pure shameless fluff, but I think we could all use some after that finale. I seriously cried more in that your than I think I have in my entire life, especially after they opened their letters. Anyways I hope you like it :)**

Dust

Kurt didn't really mind dusting. He liked keeping all of his furniture nice and shiny and it made him feel like he was in a book for some reason. It also gave him the excuse to hold a private make-shift concert. He would blare his music through the stereo, use his feather duster as a microphone, and dance around on the furniture. Burt and Carole never bothered him because they were just happy that he was voluntarily doing chores.

So today, Kurt found himself dusting without a care in the world. He was standing on his tip toes to reach the top of a bookshelf, when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist, "Well hello beautiful," a familiar voice murmured in his ear. Kurt giggled and turned around to look at his curly-haired boyfriend.

"I didn't know you were coming over today," he said, beaming at the shorter boy.

"Any day of summer not spent with you is a day wasted," Blaine said smiling sweetly at Kurt. With that, Blaine literally swept Kurt off his feet and into his arms. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck as the shorter boy kissed his nose. Blaine carried Kurt over to the couch and quickly continued kissing him.

"I love you so much," Blaine said smiling into the kiss.

"I love you too," Kurt said, twirling one of Blaine's curls that had escaped its prison of gel around his finger. Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead, and cuddled against Kurt's chest, because right now he was perfectly content with just that.

Finn walked into the living room and saw the two boys cuddled happily together, "C'mon guys can't you give being adorable a break?" he moaned, even though he couldn't help smiling at the pure happiness on the boys' faces. Kurt and Blaine giggled happily as Finn sat on the other couch and turned on the TV.

When Burt came in several hours later it was to find Finn fast asleep on one couch, and Kurt and Blaine still cuddled on the couch. Kurt was teasing each of Blaine's curls individually from his helmet of gel, and Blaine was tracing patterns on Kurt shirt. The two boys we whispering quietly to one another, occasionally laughing or kissing one another.

Burt hadn't had an easy life, especially with Elizabeth dying when Kurt was so young and having such a hard time understanding Kurt at first, but it was times like this when he decided that he must have done something right. He had raised an wonderful boy into a brilliant young man, he had become a father figure to Finn, had fallen in love again, and through it all, they had become a family. Now they had Blaine too. The short curly haired boy was sweet, honest, and hardworking, most importantly, he loved Kurt the way he deserved to be loved. Yes, Burt was a lucky man, and times like this, he would never forget.


	46. Every You Every Me

**A/N I really loved writing this chapter. I already miss glee there's no way I can make it all summer without klaine :(**

Every You Every Me

"Why can't I walk hand in hand down the hall with the person that I like?" Kurt repeated these words over in his head. It had been a year since he had said those words to his dad and so much had happened since then. If someone had told him last year that at this time he would be in a serious relationship with an openly gay boy, he would have said they were crazy and suggested they go see a doctor. He wouldn't have believed that a boy would be so in love with him that he'd be willing to transfer schools for him. No, Kurt would have said Blaine was too good to be true. Still though, with all of this, he and Blaine had yet to walk hand in hand down the halls of McKinley.

Kurt couldn't stop thinking about it as he leaned against the lockers between classes. Blaine was next to him, switching out his textbooks from his locker. When he finished, Kurt determinedly thrust out his hand for his boyfriend to take.

Blaine eyed Kurt's hand cautiously, though there was definitely a look of longing in his eyes. He did want to hold Kurt's hand, feel the taller boy's strong warm fingers entwined with his own, feel the security of knowing Kurt was right there with him. "You don't have to hold hands with me for my sake," Blaine said quietly.

"I want to Blaine, but it's not just for me. It's for every you and every me out there. It's for every gay kid who's afraid to walk hand in hand down the hall with the person that they like. It's for every kid out there who's afraid to be who they are. Most importantly though it's for us. We don't need to hide from the world because someone says we shouldn't be together. I for one am proud to walk down the hall holding your hand, but if it makes you uncomfortable I completely understand." Kurt said, his eyes never leaving Blaine's.

Blaine hesitated for a moment before grabbing Kurt's hand and smiling warmly up at the older boy, "You will never know how proud I am to be your boyfriend."

The two boys walked together to class, never letting go of each others hands, and whenever either one of them felt the other stiffen at a crude remark or glare, they would just squeeze the other boy's hand to let them know that they were there and they weren't going anywhere, not without their missing puzzle piece.


	47. Project

**A/N I actually updated quickly this time! Aren't you guys proud of me! Anyways my motivation for updating quickly was the release of the script for the absolutely beautiful Klaine promise rig scene. The whole video is amazing, for those of you who haven't seen it, search "Klaine box scene" on YouTube and be prepared to cry your eyes out. By the way I just made a Twitter and Tumblr where I post about glee, starkid, Klaine, doctor who, Harry potter, and other nerdy things if you'd like to follow me, my twitter is Maggieshibley and my tumblr is DoctorStarGleekPotter. I'm still figuring out tumblr but I would be ecstatic if any of you follow me :) btw I had to mention the promise ring in this chap**

Project

Blaine practically bounded up the steps to the front door of the Hummel-Hudson's house. He was always energetic, but he was particularly energetic during spring break. What wasn't there for him to be happy about? The birds were singing, the New Directions were on their way to Nationals, and he had the most amazing boyfriend in the world.

Blaine rang the doorbell and waited, gazing down at the boutique of white roses he had bought for Kurt. Burt opened the door and smiled warmly at the curly haired boy, "You're here to see Kurt I'm guessing," he said, motioning for Blaine to come in.

"Yes sir," Blaine replied practically bouncing from one foot to the other, "Is he in his room?"

"Yeah but enter at your own risk" Burt chuckled, "Every year during spring break Kurt makes a project of redecorating his room and woe be to the person who gets in his way,"

Blaine laughed, and quickly waved to Finn in the living room before making his way upstairs to Kurt's room. Even with the warning though, he was rather startled when he saw Kurt's room. Everything had been completely rearranged, from Kurt's bed to his broadway collection. Kurt stood in the middle of the room, looking thoughtfully at his handiwork.

Blaine leaned against the doorframe for a moment, just taking in the beautiful boy that he was lucky enough to call his boyfriend. Kurt was dressed plainly, well plainly for Kurt, he work black insanely skinny skinny jeans, a white button up shirt, and black suspenders. He looked absolutely stunning. "Hello there gorgeous," Blaine said, smiling. Kurt jumped slightly and spun around.

"Blaine," he said happily, running into his boyfriend's arms, "When did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago. Your dad told me you were redecorating," he gave the flowers to Kurt, who blushed and kissed him quickly. Blaine looked around at Kurt's room again, "It looks amazing."

"Do you think so?" Kurt asked skeptically, "I feel like something's missing, something really important. It would be perfect if I could just figure out what it is,"

"I don't think anything's missing," Blaine said frowning slightly. He sat on the edge of Kurt's bed, looking around at the room to see what Kurt was talking about.

"Well you wait here while I go find a vase for these lovely flowers," Kurt said, darting out of the room.

Blaine continued to scrutinize the room, but everything was just so perfectly Kurt that he couldn't find anything wrong with it. When he heard Kurt re-enter the room he turned around "No I still don't-" but when he saw his boyfriend he stopped. Kurt was positively beaming at him, "What?"

"It's you silly," Kurt said sitting down next to Blaine and kissing his cheek, "I can't believe I didn't see it before, but when I saw you sitting in my room, it finally felt perfect. It was like you were meant to be here," Kurt finished, blushing slightly and twisting Blaine's promise ring around his finger, a nervous habit he had adopted that Blaine loved and found to be absolutely adorable.

"Well I guess that just means I'll have to come up here more often," Blaine said, grinning and kissing his boyfriend. He was definitely going to make the most of Burt and Finn avoiding Kurt's bedroom.


	48. Adore

**A/N I really really like this chapter! I've also done a better job updating quickly :) I hope you enjoy it and please review **

Adore

Adorable, adorable, adorable, Kurt was tired of hearing that word come from Blaine's mouth every time he described the older boy. Sometimes Kurt didn't want to be adorable, like when he and Blaine were at his house alone and Blaine was looking stunning and incredibly sexy. Every time when he plucked up the courage to try and act sexy though, Blaine always told him he was adorable and kissed him on the nose or suggested they watch Disney movies. Kurt Hummel was tired of being adorable.

When Kurt invited Blaine over on Friday night, he dressed in his best pair of skinny jeans and a dark blue button up shirt that he new complimented his complexion and eyes. When Blaine rang the doorbell, Kurt immediately rushed to open it. Blaine stood on the doorstep, a boutique of daisies in hand, smiling his most charming smile. "Why hello there," Kurt chimed, pulling Blaine in by the hand.

"I brought these for you," Blaine said, offering the flowers to Kurt and grinning when the taller boy attempted to hide his blush. Kurt accepted them, wondering if he even had any vases left with the number of times Blaine brought him flowers. He was able to find one old dusty vase though, and he quickly rejoined his boyfriend, who was now on the couch.

"So what do you want to do?" Blaine asked.

"Well my parents aren't home and Finn's at Puck's house so I thought we should make the most of this," Kurt replied pulling off the sexiest face he could muster.

Blaine smiled, and Kurt knew what was coming next, "You are so adorable," the curly haired boy said, leaning in to kiss Kurt's nose, but Kurt turned away, crossing his arms.

"I don't want to be freaking adorable," he said, his eyes stinging and his face red with humiliation. It came out a little louder and more hysterical than he would have liked, but there, he had finally said it.

Blaine looked horrified at this sudden turn of events, "Kurt, honey, what's wrong. I didn't mean to make you mad, I didn't know you didn't like being called adorable."

Kurt took a deep shaky breath, "It's not that I don't like you calling me adorable, it's just that that's all you ever call me. I mean look at you, you're funny, charming, romantic, handsome, sexy, and then I'm just good ol adorable Kurt," he said determinedly avoiding Blaine's eyes.

Blaine got off the couch and crouched down in front of Kurt, taking the older boy's hands into his own and looking into his eyes.

"Kurt you're beautiful. You're sassy, brave, funny, smart, and so much more. You are the sexiest person I know and you don't even realize it. Your confident and gorgeous, and it drives me crazy. You don't even have to try. Everything you do is just so Kurt that every day I fall more in love with you. I find it completely ridiculous and adorable when you think you have to act differently for me. I love you Kurt, everything about you," with that, Blaine pulled Kurt into a searing kiss that seemed to last an eternity.

When Blaine pulled away, he looked nervously back up at Kurt, the older boy smiled at him, "Well I think you're pretty adorable yourself," he said giggling and patting the spot beside him on the couch. Blaine grinned and sat down next to Kurt.

"So, anyways, that plan of yours sounded pretty great," Blaine said, winking at Kurt.

"You know," Kurt said, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder, "I'm really much more in the mood for a Disney movie,"

Blaine smiled lovingly at the boy on his shoulder, this was the Kurt he fell in love with, "Me too," he whispered.

Maybe being adorable wasn't so bad, Kurt decided.


	49. Murmur

__**A/N yay another update! This chapter's short but I really like it and I hope you do too. Since summer vacation started I decided I have enough time to do another fanfic, it's called "No Such Thing As Normal" if you like this story I think you'll really like it. It's also Klaine centric, but goes into the stories of the other Warblers because it takes place at Dalton I'd love for you to check it out!**

Murmur

A murmur is something you save for when you think no ones listening. You murmur something you don't want anybody to hear but you can't hold in anymore. So when Blaine murmured, "I'll love you forever Kurt Hummel," into his boyfriend's ear when he was asleep, he didn't expect the other boy to hear him, but he did.

Kurt rolled over on the couch to face his boyfriend, his eyelids fluttering open, "What was that Blaine?" he asked groggily.

"Um, I said your hair smells really nice," Blaine said lamely. Even in his half asleep state Kurt managed to give his boyfriend his famous bitch-please look. "I said I'll love you forever," Blaine admitted, blushing.

"Why are you embarrassed?" Kurt asked, frowning.

"Because I know you could never feel the same way about me," Blaine admitted, avoiding his boyfriend's gaze.

"Blaine Anderson you are an idiot," Kurt scolded gently, raising Blaine's chin to make the other boy look him in the eyes, "Of course I'll love you forever. How could I not? You are my Blaine. I love everything you do, from when you perform in front of a huge crowd and I'm so proud to be with you, to when you steal the cookie dough bowl from me before I have a chance to finish baking. I love you because everything you do is just so Blaine that I can't help but smile when I hear your voice, or when someone says your name. I love you because I am Kurt and you are Blaine and we are meant to be together forever."

With that our pulled Blaine into a kiss, a kiss to make sure Blaine never forgot how much Kurt loved him.


End file.
